Arby 'n' the Chief at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree
by IndyFan117
Summary: Master Chief and the Arbiter are back in this sequel to Arby 'n' the Chief at the Central Park Zoo. This time we have Greg the Spider. Rated T for language and mild humor.
1. Chapter 1: The Guardian Adventure Starts

**Welcome to my second story.**

The story takes place 1 year after the events of Arby 'n' the Chief at the Central Park Zoo.

In the home of the Arbiter and Master Chief, Chief has been perfect at Halo 3 since thier adventure at New York and he and the Arbiter has been getting along pretty well.

Xbox Player #1: F$%K!, i can't hit you!.

Master Chief: tatz becauss i haz supa jedai powazzz!.

Xbox Player #2: I thought you said you got better because you saved the world from some dolphin supervillain or something?.

Master Chief: tat r tru.

The Arbiter: CHIEF!, check this out.

Master Chief: ill b rite bak.

Xbox Player #3 Why are you always AFK?.

Master Chief: STFU!.

Chief arrives outside with Arbiter.

Master Chief: WTF is tat?.

The Arbiter: That's an owl, Chief. The most noble of all birds.

Master Chief: kewl. hay mr. ow-all. duu u lik ecksbux?

The barn owl nodded.

Master Chief: awwsim!.

The Arbiter: Wow, i can't believe it. I never seen a bird agree with an action figure.

In the house.

Master Chief: heyy greg, wee hav uh visater!.

NOTE: Since this takes place one year after the first story, Halo: Reach and Greg has to be involved.

Greg arrives and looks at the barn owl.

Greg writes: cool looking bird.

Master Chief: i no riht?.

Chief then turns to the owl.

Master Chief: so if greg gievs u soem papar 2 wirt onn, wolud u tel meh wat ur naem iz?.

Barn owl: No thanks, i can talk just fine. The names Soren by the way.

Chief looks at the owl distressed.

Master Chief: AAAAAHHHH!. omfg!.

The Arbiter: What is it, Chief?.

Master Chief: teh new gai, he juts talked!.

The Arbiter: I don't think birds can talk, Chief.

Soren: I know you're a little suprised i can talk.

The Arbiter: What the f^)k?.

Soren: It's alright, nothing to be afraid of a talking owl.

The Arbiter: Ri... right.

Soren: I'm Soren by the way.

The Arbiter: I'm the Arbiter and this is Master Chief.

Master Chief: lol, adn teh spidar r greg.

Greg shows up and writes: nice to meet you.

Soren: Nice to meet you too. Listen, can we have a talk?.

The Arbiter: Um... sure.

**Well the barn owl known as Soren has introduced himself to our favourite buddies. Tune in for Part 2 for the conversation.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Soren Came

**Welcome to Part 2**

A few minutes later, The Arbiter, Master Chief and Greg found a perfect time to chat with the barn owl named Soren.

The Arbiter: So where have you come from?.

Soren: I'm from a different world populated by owls, many kingdoms, many kinds of owls.

Master Chief: kewl.

Soren: I come from a kingdom known as Ga'Hoole where a mythical band of Guardians rise from the mists of the Sea of Hoolemere to defend the weak, mend the broken and vanquish evil.

The Arbiter: Nice, but why have you come to us?.

Soren: You might recall something about the Central Park Zoo event one year ago?.

Master Chief: hollee krap! hao teh helll du u no?.

Soren: We have patrols in the human world, searching for a different race of beings to help us at Ga'Hoole and seeing you save the world from some mad dolphin guy makes you our new hope.

Greg writes: Look, dude. Just because Chief has beaten a supervillain at Halo does not make him a well known hero.

Soren: I know but this is a different kind of villain we Guardians face.

The Arbiter: What's that?.

Soren: The Pure Ones... An evil band of tyto owls who think they should reign supreme, led by the ferocious MetalBeak. Two years ago, i faced off MetalBeak for the first time and killed him.

Greg writes: HOLY S#^T!.

Soren: Now his mate, Nyra leads the Pure Ones and demands revenge. Even worse... they had my brother, Kludd turn to the dark side and killed in the process.

The Arbiter & Chief: DAMN!.

Soren: With the Pure Ones planning an attack on the Great Tree, we need you to join us and save all the owl kingdoms from Nyra's clutches.

Master Chief: i doo nut no. wil i evar survaiv?.

Soren: Maybe, but only if you believe in your heart that you can do it.

The Arbiter and Chief have a secret talk for a few seconds until...

The Arbiter: If you want... we shall help you in the battle against those mother f#(£ers.

Soren: Great!.

The Arbiter and Chief agreed with Soren to help the Guardians in the battle against the Pure Ones. Tune in for Part 3 when Soren takes Chief and the Arbiter to Ga'Hoole.


	3. Chapter 3: To the Great Tree

**Welcome to Part 3**

Master Chief, The Arbiter, Greg and Soren head to Buckingheim Palace.

The Arbiter: Uhh... dude. Why are we here?.

Soren: This is where i came from.

Greg writes: R u sure?.

Soren: Yes, i'm sure.

Master Chief: weare?...

Soren: From over there.

Soren points at the locked-up gate to the woods.

The Arbiter: There?.

Master Chief: HOLEE S**T!. I alwheyz waantet 2 go ovar thare butt ev3ri1's an azshoel adn wont tell meh wats ovar there or let meh go ovar thar3!.

Soren: Well, you won't be able to deal with guards anymore. C'mon, lets go.

Chief, The Arbiter and Greg hanged on to Soren's talons and went over the gate and into the woods.

The Arbiter: Wow, it's pretty dark.

Master Chief: omg i c a lihgt!.

Soren: That's where we're going.

As they approach the light, they end up in the owl world and over the Sea of Hoolemere.

Soren: Guys, welcome to Ga'Hoole.

The Arbiter, Chief and Greg stare at the Great Tree in amazement.

Master Chief: thizz r gona b su badazz!.

They arrive at the Great Tree with the Guardians greeting thier new hope. Soren's mentor, Ezylryb (Lyze of Kiel) greets them.

Ezylryb: You've finally found them, Soren?.

Soren: Yes, i did.

The king and queen of Ga'Hoole, Boron & Barren approach.

Boron: Welcome to Ga'Hoole, you are here to participate in our battle against the Pure Ones. You have to be our only hope for peace on all the owl kingdoms.

The Arbiter: Do you think you could give us some knowledge about fighting these guys?.

Barren: Of course.

Master Chief: or i colud challng3 em 2 a gaem uf heylo reech.

Ezylryb: What?.

The Arbiter: Nothing, how do we begin our training?.

**So the Arbiter, Chief and Greg finally arrive at the Great Tree and are already beginning to learn. Tune in for Part 4 for the training stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training to Kick Butt!

**Welcome to Part 4**

In the Ga'Hoole Meeting Room.

Greg writes: this is bitchin' dude! :)

The Arbiter: I know, Greg. But we have to clear our minds to properly learn the the basics of fighting these Pure One assholes.

Short-Eared Owl: Of course.

Master Chief: holi s***, hoo r u

Short-Eared Owl: The name's Otulissa.

The Arbiter: Nice to meet you.

Otulissa: Now before we confront the Pure Ones, we must put you through Basic Training. Like i said to Soren & Gylfie when i first met them, you don't become a Guardian every day, you just have to train to become one.

Greg writes: that is quite a mouthful.

The Arbiter: I have a bigger mouthful than her, Greg.

Otulissa: Excuse me?.

The Arbiter: Nothing, Otulissa. Let's just carry on with the training.

As days pass, The Arbiter, Chief & Greg have been training to fight the Pure Ones along with Soren's friends: Gylfie the elf owl, Digger the burrowing owl & Twilight the great grey owl. After seven weeks, The three guys are ready...

Master Chief: ...2 kik sum azz!

As soon as the guys walk out of the tree, the Guardians are already to send in a second attack on the dreaded Pure Ones and the thier leader, Nyra: Mate of the deceased MetalBeak.

Boron: Guardians... TO WAR!.

All the Guardians flew off and well as Chief, The Arbiter & Greg who grabbed on to Soren's talons to fly along with him.

Soren: Now remember, the Pure Ones can be hard to take on but with a little patience we can get a second victory.

Master Chief: F**K YA!. rofl

**The Arbiter, Chief, Greg, Soren and the rest of the Guardians are off to face the Pure Ones. Tune in for Part 5 for the most epic of all battles!.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chief's Poop Hits the Fan

**Welcome to Part 5**

The Guardians head to the Pure Ones' hideout.

Soren: Here we are. The Beaks.

Master Chief: mai gud. tiz iz laem. wen do wee fihgt theez gais?

Twilight: Soon enough.

Two of the Guardians took out the patrols as the Guardians arrive at the entrance.

Greg writes: dude, we're totally gonna get ourselves killed.

The Arbiter: I know but we have to try.

Digger: Hey!, did anybody see Chief around here?.

The Arbiter: Did he just wander off like a f^%king idiot?.

Soren: No. I saw him get captured by a Pure One!.

The Arbiter: F$%K!.

In the lair of the Pure Ones, Nyra awaits the intruder.

Pure One #1: Your Highness, we have one of the new arrivals.

Nyra: Bring him to me.

Chief then gets thrown into the room.

Master Chief: HEY!, u watch were ur frowing meh u azzhoels!.

Nyra: Bit of a foul-mouth, don't you think?.

Master Chief: hoo teh f"£k r u?.

Nyra: I am Nyra. Former Ablah Gerneral of St' Aggies and recent leader of the Pure Ones.

Master Chief: o rly?. tehn ima kik ur azz!.

Nyra: Is that so?.

Master Chief: no s£)t!. u wanna 1V1 meh? u wanna 1V1 meh? u wanna 1V1 meh? u wanna 1V1 meh?.

Pure One #2: Okay, this guy is annoying me more than that burrowing owl i fought months ago.

Master Chief: u meen diggar?.

Nyra: Alright, that's enough. Guards, take him to the pelletorium.

Master Chief: u wil pehy 4 tis!, trolololololol.

Nyra: We'll see.

Back with the Guardians.

The Arbiter: I need to go in and save him!.

Gylfie: You can't!. It's too dangerous.

Greg writes: then what the f£"k r we goin to do?.

Soren looks at the deceased Pure One patrols.

Soren: I have an idea.

In the pelletorium.

Master Chief: i cantt belive i hav 2 pik metel shardz frum s!&t tat caem frum an ow-al's mouth!.

Jatt: Be quiet and continue with your work.

Maste Chief: F£*K U!.

A bat screeches indicating that the work shift's over.

Jutt: Alright, in that chamber.

Master Chief: FIEN!. oenc i escap, i wil kik u in da ballz!.

Jatt: Do we look like humans to you?.

Master Chief: no butt i wil kik u riht thare.

Chief points at Jatt's lower section.

Jutt: Look, just get in there!.

Meanwhile...

The Arbiter: Disguising yourselves as Pure Ones, what a way to go.

Soren: I know this will work.

Soren's Plan: Soren and another barn owl disguising themselves as Pure Ones to sneak in to rescue Chief while the Arbiter acts like a prisoner.

Guardian #1: Alright, let's do this.

**The plan is in place. Tune in for Part 6 to see the Arbiter, Soren and the other barn owl (i'll give him a name in Part 6) to rescue Chief.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Arbiter's in Owl Hell

**Welcome to Part 6**

Soren, The Arbiter and one of the Guardians (The name's Shard) infiltrate the Pure One's hideout. Soren and Shard disguise themselves as Nyra's soldiers while the Arbiter acts as a prisoner.

The Arbiter: I hope this'll work.

Soren: It will, i promise.

Shard: Yeah.

The three enter Nyra's headquarters.

Nyra: Another newcomer?.

Soren (acting as a Pure One): Yes, your Highness.

Nyra: Excellent. Throw him in the chamber with the other foul-mouth.

Soren (whispering): Now, listen. That chamber is a moonblinking room. If you sleep under the light of the moon, you will be brainwashed into working for them.

The Arbiter: Gotcha.

The Arbiter gets thrown in by Jatt.

The Arbiter: Prick.

The Arbiter looks around until he found Chief.

The Arbiter: CHIEF!, wake up.

Master Chief: OMG!, i had teh wors nitmaer effar. thk god u woek meh uhp.

The Arbiter: Thank god you're alright.

Master Chief: gess u did'nt c mee gettin kidnaped cummin?

The Arbiter: Yeah. Just don't fall asleep.

Master Chief: y nut

The Arbiter: Because you'll end up as a brainwashed slave.

Master Chief: OMFG, y r thees gais so crule?. :(

The Arbiter: It's just evil's way. We'll find a way out eventully. Just don't fall asleep for the rest of the night.

Master Chief: k

The Next Morning.

Pure One #1: Hey.

Pure One #2: Yeah?.

Pure One #1: Remember when you said about fighting a burrowing owl months ago?.

Pure One #2: What about it?.

Pure One #1: You were incorrect. That was actully two years ago.

Pure One #2: Ah, racdrops!. How could i forget that?.

Pure One #1: Maybe we don't have what humans call and i quote: calenders.

Pure One #2: Oh my gla...

Both Pure Ones get taken out by the Guardians.

Greg writes: i hope the others are doing okay.

Gylfie: Yeah.

Meanwhile.

The Arbiter: Picking flecks from owl pellets. You're kidding me.

Soren: No, i'm not.

Master Chief: tis r reely disgustin adn uglee. moar uglee tan zelduh: orcarinah uf tiem.

The Arbiter: Graphics don't make a game, dips£$t!.

Master Chief: at leest i stil kik azz ad heylo reech.

The Arbiter: Wait!...

Everyone looks at the Arbiter.

The Arbiter: I have an idea. One of you, i want to see Nyra.

As the Guardians infiltrate, they get stopped by Nyra's second in command.

Nyra's S-I-C: Take another step and you'll get a bunch of burning bodies.

He points several catapuls at them. The catapults are filled with flaming coals.

Digger: We're not afraid of you one little bit!.

Strix Struma: Do what you want with us but we're going in to stop you're little plan.

Nyra's S-I-C: You're not saving you're precious little kingdom. Would you and your pathetic bug just fly away and let us destroy all peace in this world.

Greg writes: Did you just call me a little bug?. THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!.

**Greg is totally pissed off and is definetly gonna 1V1 Nyra's second in command. What is the Arbiter up to?. Tune in for Part 7. NOTE: Shard is the name of the main character from the Legend of the Guardians video game.**


	7. Chapter 7: Greg to the Rescue

**Welcome to Part 7**

The Guardians and Greg confront Nyra's second in command.

Nyra's S-I-C: Oh really?. Come and get me!.

He flies away to attack Greg, but as soon as he comes in for the attack, he gets jabbed in the lower section with Greg's pen.

Nyra's S-I-C: GAH!, oh god.

Ezylryb: Deal with him while Greg and some of us find the others.

As the the Guardians kill him, Greg, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, Ezylryb, Otulissa and Strix Struma head off further into the hideout.

Meanwhile in Nyra's headquarters.

Nyra: What does the foul-mouth want?.

The Arbiter get pushed into the headquarters.

The Arbiter: I need to talk to you.

Nyra: Oh really?.

The Arbiter: Me and Chief challenge you to a match.

Nyra: Oh, I love matches. I guess i have no choice but to accept it.

Nyra then laughs evily.

Nyra: What is it that you require?.

The Arbiter: All we want is an Xbox 360, a TV and a copy of Halo: Reach.

Nyra: Oooooookay?.

The Arbiter: Take me to the human world and i'll get you what i need.

Nyra: Fine... but no funny stuff.

A couple of Pure Ones take the Arbiter out to the human world to get what is needed for the match.

Meanwhile with Soren and Master Chief.

Master Chief: o mai gud, we r guna beet tis bitch!.

Soren: Just keep quiet.

Master Chief: K...

Meanwhile with the Guardians.

Digger eyes a Pure One.

Digger: I'll handle this guy.

Digger then grabs him and begins to demand answers.

Digger: Alright, buddy boy. Where are the moonblinking chambers?.

Pure One #1: Sprink on your mouth.

Ezylryb then crushes the Pure One's talon to make him spill the beans.

Ezylryb: Tell us or the talon comes off!.

Pure One #1: ALRIGHT!. It's down the hall, door to the left in Nyra's headquarters and next to the Pelletourium.

Digger: Thank you.

Greg then bites his tounge off so he can't sound the alarm. Greg then ties him up with his web.

Greg writes: i tied him up real good. lets go.

In the human world at a hardware store.

Boss: Got that game ready for sale?.

Employee: Yeah.

The Pure Ones break in and slash the workers' throats and steal not only a copy of Halo: Reach but an Xbox 360, a TV and a wireless plug battery to power the TV.

They return to the hideout.

The Arbiter: We got what i want, now just need Chief and one of your best soldiers to begin the match. 2 vs 2.

Nyra: Alright.

Nyra then goes looking around for her second in command until she finds his corpse.

The Arbiter: What are you waiting for?.

Nyra returns.

Nyra: My second in command is dead and it could only mean one thing... the Guardians has come to stop us!.

The Arbiter: Ah s#!t...

Meanwhile with the Guardians.

Otulissa: Nyra's headquarters should be around this corner.

Gylfie: Then lets do it.

As they go around the corner, they immedietly get captured by the Pure Ones.

Nyra: Nice to meet you again, Guardians.

Greg writes: AH F£^K!.

**Well... the Guardians are f%£ked, the Arbiter is f£^ked and Greg is f£&ked. Tune in for Part 8 when Soren, Shard and Chief learn about thier capture.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chief's Puns VS Pure Glory

**Welcome to Part 8**

At the Pelletorium.

Master Chief: WTF r takin rbitur so long?.

Soren: Maybe Nyra's giving him a hard time.

Jatt: HEY!. Get your friend and help us!. WE FINALLY GOT THE GUARDIANS!. Woo Hoo!.

Shard: WHAT?.

Master Chief: thay gut mai frindz?. thosz basturdz!. ima kik nyruhs azz!.

Soren: It's too dangerous!.

Master Chief: i delt wth biggar s*%t than u!. led meh halp mai frind or ill tel evrybudie that u haz... SUPA CANSER!.

Soren thinks for a moment to decide about the situation.

Back at Nyra's headquarters.

Nyra: Finally, we captured the Guardians and we shall attack the Great Tree as planned without interuption.

Greg writes: u will pay for this!.

Nyra: Whatever. Jatt, take care of the spider.

Jatt: Will do.

Gylfie: NO!.

As soon as Jatt is about kill Greg, Chief just kicked Jatt in the lower section.

Jatt: GAHH!. Oh... racdrops.

Jatt falls on the floor in pain.

Master Chief: i tuld u i wuld kik u in da ballz ocne i escap!. lollollollollol.

The Arbiter: CHIEF!.

Master Chief: huws it goin ar-bud. LOL OUT LOAD!.

Nyra: GUARDS!. Kill him!.

As several Pure Ones attack Chief, Arbiter pushes Jutt out of the way and joins the battle.

The Arbiter: I can't believe you kicked that guy in the lower section of his body.

Master Chief: DAM RITE SON!.

The Arbiter: Where's Soren?.

Master Chief: hes got uhh plan. rofl.

As the duo face off millions of Pure Ones, Chief keeps making puns.

Master Chief: u pure onez r suu ded, su r ur redd ayes!. roflolmao. if i haz a lazar, i woud blazt u mutha f^&kerz stratght 2 hell!.

The Arbiter: PLEASE!. No more puns!.

Master Chief: F^$K U!. MAI PUNZ R AWSIM!.

Ten minutes later, all the Pure Ones are sick of listening to Chief's puns and leaves the hideout for good.

Master Chief: HOORAI!. wee did it. lol.

The Arbiter: I can't believe you're terrible puns scared them off.

The king and queen of Ga'Hoole then face Nyra.

Boron: You should've thought about attacking Ga'Hoole earlier instead of sitting on your butt.

Barren: By the order of the owl god: Glaux... we here by arrest you for eternity.

Nyra: No... no... YOU WILL DIE!.

Nyra pushes Barren and Boron out of the way and is about to attack Chief.

Master Chief: o s%^t!. gett tis bitch aweiy frum meh!.

Chief is cornered but as soon as Nyra is about to kill him for all he's done, someone saves his ass.

Nyra: What the...!

The Pure One reveals himself as Soren.

Soren: You're finished, Nyra.

Nyra is distraught to see Soren after seeing him kill MetalBeak.

Shard: Don't look at him, I helped.

All the Guardians surround Nyra.

Greg writes: lets take this bitch to prison!.

The Guardians are back at Ga'Hoole and celebrating.

Master Chief (rapping): mai naem iz da cheef adn i saevd a bunch uf ow-allZ frum gettin kiled bai a stoopid bitch huu cant gat ovar teh fatc tat hiz dumazz buifrend iz ded adn in hell playing a heylo three leval un legenderry 4 evarz. lollollollollol.

The Arbiter: That was funny.

Soren: Hey, guys. The king and queen wishes to thank you for placing a second victory for the Guardians.

The Arbiter: No problem, man.

Greg writes: guys. how do wee get back home?. :/

Soren: I'll take you home.

Master Chief: thx.

**Alrighty then, the war is won thanks to Chief silly puns and everyone lives happly ever after. Tune in for Part 9 for our great conclusion.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Cliche'd Ending

**Welcome to Part 9: The Conclusion.**

Back in the humsn world, Soren returns the Arbiter, Chief and Greg home.

Master Chief: thk u sorun. u r a grate frind.

Soren: You're welcome. I should be heading back.

Master Chief: r u shur u dunt wanna hang out wit uzz 4 1 gaem uf heylo?.

Soren: Alright, then.

Ten Minutes Later.

Player 3 Wins.

The Arbiter: Wow. For a first timer, you actully did good.

Soren: Thanks, Arbiter.

Master Chief: k tehn. i hup wee cna c eachothur agein.

Soren: We'll see, Chief.

The Arbiter: I guess this is goodbye.

Soren: Indeed it is.

Greg writes: well then, good with your life and friends. :)

Soren: Very nice of you, Greg. Once again, thank you for your valliant efforts.

Soren then flies away.

Master Chief: u no wat rbitur?. ima feeel liek plaiing ded risin too!. lol

The Arbiter: Alright.

At the Ga'Hoole prison.

Nyra: Guardians... i swear to Glaux i will kill you all if i had the chance, espacilly that tyto for revenge.

Some Owl Guy: I shall help you.

Nyra: What the...

Some Owl Guy: I know what it means to get revenge.

The mysterious owl with red eyes then breaks Nyra out of her cell and steps out of the shadows.

Nyra: MetalBeak...?. I thought you were...

Some Owl Guy: Dead?... i am not the one you're talking about.

The owl then takes his helmet off revealing to be Soren's long thought dead older brother, Kludd. Nyra is suprised.

Nyra: Are you sure you're worthy enough to be the High Tyto?.

Kludd: Trust me, your Highness. I would do anything to get both our revenges on Soren.

Nyra then smiles.

Seven Months Later.

Master Chief: heyy arbitur.

The Arbiter: Yes, Chief?.

Master Chief: haz u evar wundured aboot our lievz bein weierd?. i meen wee juts stopped a dolfin supavillun adn an eval ow-all bitch. wat r gunna happne 2 uz next?.

The Arbiter: I'm not sure, Chief. But whatever holds for us in the future will change our lives forever.

Then there was silence for 20 seconds.

Greg writes: some cliche'd line there arbiter.

Master Chief: F*$K U!.

**The End.**

**That's it. Thank you for reading another crossover with Jon CJG's famous creation. Hope you enjoyed it and there are more s&£t coming in the future. NOTE: Yes, i did misspell CGJ in my Arby 'n' the Chief and Penguins of Madagascar crossover. It was an accedent, okay.**


End file.
